


The Child Was Delicious, Why are you Mad?

by AnAngryCat (Gummy_Squid)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy_Squid/pseuds/AnAngryCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin get's upset at Trace for once again disrupting a lovely evening together by not controlling his appetite. Meanwhile, Stitch has no issues with making a grown man cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child Was Delicious, Why are you Mad?

**Author's Note:**

> (Headcanon note: Stitch is a mean old man, Fin is too maternal)

It was night at the Felt Mansion after a long day. What had started out as a normal outing with Fin and Trace ended in chaos once again thanks to a certain carnivore’s lack of control. Just another restaurant they’re banned from, the likely reason no one wants to take Trace with them anywhere. They lied in bed together, Fin with a tired expression and Trace humming as if he had done nothing wrong. After ten minutes of listening to his cheerful hums, Fin said irately, “Trace, let’s talk about today, please.” Trace stopped humming and smiled sweetly at Fin.

“It was a nice day, I had a lot of fun, and the child was delicious. Too bad they didn’t let us stay to have more.”

Fin groaned, “No, you see that’s the problem with today and everyday and the reason why we can’t take you anywhere. I feel like no matter how much I tell you that the things you do are wrong and will get you in trouble, you don’t even care.”

Trace’s tone became sad, “I care about everything you say.”

“Then why do you continue to do the things you do? I’m okay with your rabid obsession with meat, I’m over the fact that your favorite type of meat seems to be exclusively children despite how against that I am, I’m okay with all of the weird habits you have but you are tactless and destructive and it really stresses me out, Trace.” Trace remained silent, sad and confused by what Fin was saying. “You never seem to have anything to say when I need you to talk to me- ugh, its okay; it’s not your fault. Trace, maybe think of it this way, what if one day we have a kid of our own, will you be able to control yourself then?”

Trace’s face tensed with confusion and concern, “we’re not going to have kids, Fin?”

Fin sat up from the bed and sighed, “Yeah, that would probably be for the best, wouldn’t it?”

“Where are you going?”

“For a walk, I need to think about things and get this stress out of my way,” he got up and made his way for the door.

Trace sat up as well, “y-you’re coming back right?” Fin didn’t turn around or say anything but he nodded his head slightly and walked out, leaving Trace alone.

He sat in the dark for a moment, empty headedly, then left the room to look for Fin. Fin was already down the block by then but Trace searched frantically around the mansion. His chest and eyes felt heavy, he knew Fin was angry with him but he didn’t understand why and it frustrated him. With shaking limbs and a headache he sat in a corner and held his head trying to think of what he did wrong. From the corner, Stitch hobbled by and looked at the spectacle, “whoa, you got a head injury or something?”

Trace looked up to see Stitch sneering at him, “No, I’m trying to think.”

“That’s a laugh, you have to have a brain in order to do that, I saw your boyfriend rush out of here a minute ago, what’d you do this time? Let me guess, because you caused unneeded havoc and ate at least one portly adolescent, am I right?”

“Yeah… Is Fin mad at me because I didn’t share?”

“No, you poor dumb fuck, How could a habit of eating children gruesomely in front of your maternal vegan-practicing boyfriend possibly bother him?” Stitch asked sarcastically.

Trace shed a tear and scratched his head, still unclear of what is wrong, “I don’t know.”

“I don’t even know what a nice kid like Fin even sees in you at all, and since he’s too much of a pansy to tell you himself, I might as well say it, other than your powers and occasional good work you do for this gang, you’re useless, a stupid animal with his brain in his stomach, and has no consideration for anyone. Fin needs to wake up and see that like everyone else because the only thing you do for him is give him worries he doesn’t need.”

Trace’s hands shivered slightly, he stood up and asked sadly, “what do you mean everybody, they’re my friends.”

“No, shit stain, no one can stand you, some of the others even want to kill you,” Stitch laughed as he saw Trace starting to cry.  Trace had suppressed suspicions that no one could stand him and even though Stitch is a renowned asshole, Trace took his words to heart.

He pressed his hands to his eyes and started to sob, “I just want to be nice and be friends with everyone, no one ever likes me, now Fin hates me too.”

“Quit your blubbering will you, it’s 11 in the goddamn night and I don’t want fucking short-stop boss to see me lecturing inept children on how much of a waste of space they are.”

Trace only cried harder and shouted in between sobs, “Why are you being so mean to me?”

Stitch chuckled, “young people these days getting offended so easily, there is a point where I can get along and enjoy the company of a mentally deficient person, like Cans, and there’s one like you who I wouldn’t mind making cry like all the goddamn infants you eat alive. I’m sure you remember that little ‘offering’ you left outside my door, what was that kid’s name; do you think his mother ever got over his disappearance? Do these things ever cross your mind, Hm!?”

Trace wiped his eyes and muttered, “That was a gift, and I wanted you to be my friend.”

Stitch looked at him sourly and hobbled away without a word. Trace sniffed and headed back towards his own room, he recounted times where he would be ridiculed and called mean names and the entire time, he figured they were just joking, like how friends usually do, but these words they would say, such as stupid animal, did hurt him, so what if they truly did hate him this entire time?

Later on, Fin came home and found that Trace wasn’t waiting in his room so he walked to Trace’s room and found him curled up. Fin sighed and lied next to him, he caressed Trace’s face and saw that the sheets underneath were damp as well as his face and eyes. He wrapped his arms around Trace. In his uncommon sweet voice Fin asked, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just leave, why are you crying?”

Trace buried his face into Fin’s chest, “everyone hates me, everyone thinks I’m stupid, and now you hate me too.”

Fin brushed the back of his head, Fin is well aware of the opinions others have of Trace but he wouldn’t confirm to Trace that his suspicions were true. “No, Trace, I love you, all this anxiety I get from you is only worth it because it’s you.” Trace blushed slightly and felt relieved that, if anyone, Fin still loved him.

“You’re so smart, Fin, I wish I could be smart like you.”

“You are smart, babe.”

Trace closed his eyes and smiled, he wrapped his own arms around Fin’s waist, “If we do have a kid in the future, I hope it will as smart as you are,” Fin chuckled and kissed Trace’s forehead. Trace yawned and continued, “but I hope its head looks more like mine, your head is kinda dumb, Fin.”


End file.
